


【睡懂】苹果，香蕉和橘子

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: lofter怎么这也能屏蔽啊！？
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	【睡懂】苹果，香蕉和橘子

Biden觉得很困倦。他已经坐在这里足足两个小时了。而他的团队正在教他如何操控话术以及树立“人设”。

实际上Biden想问问Jill他的老花镜和助听器去哪了。此时竞选团队正在跟他科普“如何通过炒cp笼络同人女的人心并且让她们投票给你”以及“如何防止cp粉转成另一方的毒唯”。这个世道真是莫名其妙。他感慨了一下。团队人士此刻打开电脑。巨大的投屏上为了他的老眼昏花专门放大了新罗马字体的字号。他努力假装出一副自己没有老花镜也能看清的样子，试图向他的团队展示出他宝刀未老的一面。

“美国耳鼻喉科学委员会（American Board of Otolaryngology）。”他字正腔圆地读道。

竞选团队助理似乎在努力抑制自己的瞳孔不要向上翻到天上去。“不是这样的，先生…”

“那是什么，血型？”他发问道。

“这三个字母分别代表一种对人体性别的虚拟划分。”他的团队回答道，“如同刚刚所讲的——”

好吧。够了，够了。他觉得这真是太可笑了。无论是他的对手在超话里大呼小叫“VOTE”还是别的什么，他都觉得不可思议。Obama还曾经友善地表示到时候会到他的竞选直播里给他刷几个火箭。这真是太荒谬了。他想。

“…总之，”授课的女性总结道，“我们要提防cp粉转向对方唯粉的趋势并且尽可能地把她们拉到我们这一边来。”  
助理递给他几张纸。Biden勉强看了一眼，然后震撼到失语。在那张纸上，Trump羞涩地低下头，金色的头发在空中随风飘动，而他毫不吝啬地在上面施予亲吻。

“她们喜欢看这个？”他惊愕地问。

“是的，有一部分。”授课的女士回答。“实际上，我们观察到，这一部分人的战斗力要比您的唯粉强得多…”

但Biden没有再听她说话。他浏览了一遍文章，然后极不确定地用手指点下了一个单词。  
“这个，”他的手指犹豫地放在“Orange”这个单词上（尽管这个单词实际上是用来形容他的对手的皮肤），“大概就是你所称的ABO吧？”

女士沉默了一下，“您还是让Mr.Obama多给您刷几个火箭吧。”


End file.
